Yours, Mine, and Forever Ours
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: two one-shots and a two shot on how Wally and Dick met, got together, care for eachother, and enjoy each other's company. very sweet! R&R please?
1. First Meeting

_4years Old…_

"_Do I have too?" I look up at Bruce again and watch him smile before nodding._

"_You'll have fun Dick I promise." His hand tightens around mine slightly as we walk up the steps of YUHA; the Young Up-coming Hero Academy._

"_You said that about the dentist and it hurt!" I pointed out as he opens the bug glass door._

"_Yes but Alfred and I warned you about flossing and you didn't listen." Bruce smiles and walks to the front desk._

"_Bruce! So nice to see you without that costume!" the lady gushes with a wide smile._

"_It's nice to see you too. I'm here to check Richard in." _

"_Ah yes! Oliver was here just a second ago; just follow the orange line and you'll find the class." the woman points to the orange streak of tiles on the floor that leads towards a hallway._

"_Thank you." With that, I follow Bruce._

"_Who's Oliver?" I ask and let him tug me gently._

"_He's an…aquantis." Bruce stops by a row of hooks that are lined with coats and backpacks like mine. "This is your classroom Dick." He waves towards the door and hooks._

"_Bruce!" I turn and see a man around Bruce's age walk out of the room with a smile._

"_Oliver." Bruce nods slightly and looks back down at me. "Will you be okay going in alone?" he kneels beside me and takes my backpack form my shoulders._

"_Can't I just spend the day with you?" I ask and watch him pull something out form his pocket._

"_You know I want nothing more Dick but…you can't. I can't keep bringing you to all of my meetings." I notice that what he pulled out of his pocket is a domino mask. "Here, keep this on." He pressed the mask onto my face gently. "And remember that you-"_

"_Can't reveal my identity to any of the other kids. Yeah I know." I sigh and he laughs softly._

"_Alright. Go, have fun." He pushes me gently towards the door and I trudge over reluctantly as I watch him hand my backpack on one of the lower hooks._

_When I walk into the classroom I find many kids around my age running around wildly._

"_oh! You must be Richard." I turn to see a tall woman with black hair walking over._

"_Um…yes." I answer and watch her kneel down in front of me._

"_It's nice to meet you Sweetie. You can go play if you'd like." She nods encouragingly and I sigh before shuffling off towards the corner where I spit the building blocks._

"_Roy stop it!" I hear someone yell and I turn to see a blond girl screaming at a red haired boy._

"_Make me Artemis!" he yells back and smirks._

_I only plop down on the floor and start putting some blocks together._

"_Hi!" I jump at the sound of a voice by my ear._

"_um…hi?" I turn to see a green skinned girl smiling widely at me. one of her front teeth is missing and her freckles give her a kind look._

"_I'm Megan. What's your name?" I pause for a moment before answering._

"_Robin." I say and watch her add a block to my structure carefully._

"_I know that! But what's your name?" she asks and looks at me._

"_Robin." I answer against and frown._

"_Megan, don't bother him." when I look up to see an extremely large boy. He didn't look anywhere near the age of five._

"_I'm only trying to be nice Conner." Megan stands and grabs his hand before waving at me._

"_By Robin." She then skips away with Conner in tow. _

_After that I'm left alone until the black haired lady calls everyone towards the back door. many of the kids scream before running outside happily but I hold back until I'm the only one in the room._

"_You coming?" the lady asks kindly and nods towards the playground outside._

"_But…I don't know any of them." I trudge over and look out to see everyone running around with friends happily._

"_Well that's why you're here Sweetie. To make new friends and to learn." With a sigh I walk towards the large jungle gym and watch the red haired boy from earlier climb up easily._

"_Move it shrimp." A shoulder connects with my body and I'm sent face planting into the sand._

"_Hey leave him alone!" I recognize the voice as Conner's._

"_Make me." The other guy growls. I blink the sand out of my eyes and rib them to ry and make the sting go away._

"_He's crying!" I hear someone murmur._

" _Leave him alone Garth." (Please don't be mad! I had to think of someone and the first think I thought of was him! he eventually becomes nice though!) Another voice says angrilly and pulls my hands form my face. I see a small boy around my height. He has red hair, light freckles, and shiny green eyes. He pries my watery eyes open and then blows gently. The sand amazingly disappears and I wipe away the tears that are left on the edges of my eyes._

"_I could have handled it Wally." I look over to see a red pouting Conner._

"_I know, but I wanted to help." Wally smiles slightly and gently drops my hands._

"_Thanks." I mumble and sigh._

"_I'm Wally." The red head smiles and sticks out a hand. I take it and nods slightly._

"_Robin." I answer and feel him pull me along instead of letting me go._

"_Cool! Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends. Then you won't have to worry about Garth messing with you." Wally smiles widely and leads my over to the see-saws where a dark skinned boy is seated with a frown._

"_Sorry Kaldur, I had to go help." Wally blushes and goes over to sit on the other seat of the long stick._

"_No worries." Kaldur sighs and jumps slightly to help Wally get on._

"_Robin this is Kaldur. Kaldur, that's robin." When Wally's finally flying up and down easily, I sit down on the sand and watch them._

"_Robin!" Megan plops down next to me and smiles widely._

"_hi." I mutter and start pilling sand together to make a hill._

"_We're going to play tag, do you want to play?" she asks._

"_Yes!" Wally jumps off of the see-saw and sends Kaldur dropping to the ground._

"_Ahh!" he screams and collapses onto the sand._

"_Oops." Wally mumbles and walks over to the dark skinned boy._

"_run." Kaldur mutters as he brushes the sand off of his hair._

"_huh?" Wally frowns._

"_Run." I repeat and frown._

"_Oh…OH!" Wally gasps and grabs my hand before running. _

_What happens next is a complete shock to me. one second I'm sitting on the sand watching and the next thing I know I'm by the swings hiding!"_

"_How did you just do that?" I slam into him when he stops running but Wally doesn't seem to mind. He only steadies me before glancing around._

"_Oh right, I didn't tell you. I have supper speed, Kaldur's a mere boy, Conner has super strength, Roy and Artemis over there have perfect aim." He points to each of them in turns and smiles at me widely._

"_Tag you're it!" I jump at the sudden scream and feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn to see a giggling Artemis._

"_See ya!" Wally waves and runs off. I'm left alone at the swing set. I look around to see the playground suddenly empty._

"_Come on Robin!" Wally's voice comes from somewhere to my left and I walk towards it carefully. Three kids that I hadn't seen before run away from me and giggle._

"_Over here!" Conner's voice echoes form my right and I turn._

"_No over here!" Megan giggles out from somewhere._

_That's when I catch a glimpse of red hair and I lunge over. I tackle Wally onto the sand and he gasps in surprise._

"_You caught me!" he mutters and looks up at me in shock._

"_Tag…you're it." With that I let out a chuckle before standing and running away. _

_We play Tag for the next half hour before finally a lady comes out and calls us all inside._

"_Come on robin, you can sit with us." Artemis takes my hand and tugs me towards a red colored table._

"_No, he'll sit with us." Conner takes my other hand and glares at the blond girl._

"_He doesn't want to sit with you buys. He wants to sit with us girls." Megan smiles and helps Artemis pull me closer._

"_Gross no!" Roy pulls me by my collar and I whimper when it starts to hurt._

"_Wally!" I look over at the red head who's currently watching with a pout. "help!"_

"_Stop it!" he moves forwards and pries everyone's hands off of me and I thankfully rush over to hide behind him. "Let's just sit together." He says and takes my hand before ushering me over to a yellow table with a smile._

_The others sigh before muttering responses and walking to the table._

"_Alright Kids, today we're having Mac and Cheese for lunch." The lady smiles at everyone once we're all seated and looks over at the door. Suddenly it opens and a bunch of other ladies walk in carrying a bunch of plastic bowls._

"_Yay!" Megan giggles once we get our food and start eating. Hesitantly I watch the others dig into their meals eagerly._

"_What's wrong?" Wally asks and looks at me._

"_nothing." I mumble and pick up a spoon full of the food. I shove it into my mouth and frowns when the flavor isn't what I expect. "…it's not gooey." I say and jab it lightly._

"_Of course not!" Roy frowns and eats more._

"_It's yummy." I mutter and eat more of the pasta._

"_Mm-hm." Wally grins and shoves his face._

_The rest of the day, Wally, Conner, Roy, Kaldur, Mega, and Artemis show me around the classroom. We play I Spy, and build with the building blocks, and then have a snack after a few hours of playing. Then we're all told it's 'Check out time' and everyone whines as they walks out of the class room._

"_What's going on?" I ask and follow Wally towards the door._

"_It's time to go home." He says and smiles when we reach our backpacks._

"_Home?" I look up and sure enough the hall way's filled with superheroes picking up their protégés. _

"_My King!" Kaldur rushes away from our group and towards a smiling Aquaman._

"_Roy! Artemis!" I watch Roy and Artemis wave at us before walking towards Green arrow._

"_Where's your dad?" I turn to Conner when I see him looking around with a worried expression._

"_Conner!" he turns suddenly and smiles before running over to a tall man with glasses._

"_M'Gann!" _

"_Uncle J'ohn!" Megan runs away too and that leaves only Wally and I._

"_Walls!" Wally smiles widely when The Flash appears in front of us with a grin._

"_Uncle Barry!" he runs over and hugs the red dressed hero tightly._

"_Ahem." I turn and look up to find a smirking Batman. "Enjoy yourself?" he asks knowingly before kneeling down._

"_Yeah!" I hug his waist and he easily picks me up._

"_Uncle Barry why didn't you tell me Robin was coming?" Wally asks and looks up at me with a grin._

"_I didn't know." Barry mutters and crosses his arms before looking at Bruce._

"_What?" Bruce mutters and covers my shoulders with his cape._

"_He's my best friend now Batman!" Wally steps forward and grins up at Bruce._

_I feel myself stiffen at his words before I smile slightly._

"_Really?" Bruce looks at me with a quirked eyebrow and I smile widely before nodding._

"_Yeah…" I wiggle myself out of his arms and walk over to Wally. "Best friends."_

"And that is how Kid Flash and I met." I look down at the preschoolers that are seated in front of me. Upon Bruce's request, I had woken up early on a Sunday and marched my down to Gotham's Orphanage. I was currently on story time duty…as Robin.

"Wait…there's a school for heroes?" one of the blonde boys asks. I could tell by his KF t-shirt and Robin jacket that this kid was a serious superhero fan.

"Of course! We can't just go around normally. We'd get caught!" I say and smile as the others nod as if it made sense to them and the boy's question was dumb. Technically I wasn't telling a lie because there _was_ a school for heroes…it was just a preschool though.

"How do we know you're not lying?" a girl asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You guys want proof huh?" I lean back in my chair and the all nod eagerly. "Hey KF get in here!" I call out and watch half of the four year olds squeal in happiness when Wally walks in wearing his Kid Flash costume.

"Hey kids." He grins and pulls his goggles off of his face as he sits next to me.

"y-you…your…you're here!" the super hero fanatic kid gasps and stares wide eyed.

"Yeah." Wally chuckles and stands suddenly before running over and laying down with the kids using his super speed.

"whoa." The ones around his jump in surprise before they scoot closer to the red headed hero.

"Alright Dick, next story!" Wally smiles innocently at me and I chuckle before shaking my head.

"You're such a…kid." I mumble and sit up again.

"Hello! I'm _Kid_ Flash aren't I?" he waits until all the kids have look up at me before he winks and smirks slightly.

"Alright who wants to hear the story of how Kid Flash and I saved Superboy from the Joker?" I ask and watch them all –even Wally- lean forward in interest.

"ooh! This one's a good one! shh!" Wally whispers happily.

"but Kid flash you're the only one talk-"

"I said shh!" Wally grins at the girl and hugs her close to his side after a few seconds as an apology and I start telling the story.

"Okay, so it started off as any normal Saturday…"

_Okay so this popped into my head after I read a friendship story on Dick and Wally when Dick starts going to this sidekick day-care. I really don't remember the name of the story but I'm sure if you look for it, you'll find it. Let's pretend that Dick told the kids a simpler version of their meeting and that he wasn't breaking any rules by telling them: )_


	2. Love isnt just a word

**Okay so let's clear some things up, in this chapter the ages from oldest to youngest go: Alfred, Bruce, Jason, Damian, Dick, and then Tim. This is the first time Tim meets Conner and yes I do realize Tim's too young to meet him yet but that's how I want this chapter to happen. Enjoy!**

Fourteen Years Old…

The sound of the bell makes me want to drop to my knees in gratitude.

"Alright class, remember to read chapters three to fourteen." Mr. Chapper mumbles as we all make our way out of the classroom.

I make my way past the other freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors until I finally reach my locker.

"Hey Richard." I smile at Maggie as she grabs her stuff for the weekend form her locker.

"Hey Maggs." I greet and shove my stuff into my bag.

"You're in a hurry…is a certain red head coming over today?" she teases as I slam my locker shut.

"Maybe. I'll see you on Monday." I walk away and head to the front doors of Gotham Academy.

"Hey Pip squeak!" I don't get very far though.

When I reach the front steps of the school someone grabs the collar of my blazer and yanks me back roughly. I land on the concrete and feel the palms of my hands scrape nastily against the floor.

"Leave me alone Vic." I mutter and stand up to try and escape the 6'4 bully.

"What's that Grayson? You want more?" he shoves his hand onto my chest and I slam against one of the pillars that line the front wall of the school.

"Hey! Leave the guy alone." In utter shock, I look up to see Wally walking up the front steps and towards Vic.

"Wally. No!" I find the energy to get up and place a hand on Wally's chest to try and calm the red head down.

"Let go Dick." He growls and glares at the much taller boy.

"No! Wally come on, let's- whoa!" I gasp at the sudden movement and find myself now standing behind Wally rather than in front of him.

"You've got a bone to pick, pick it with me not him." Wally growls out and clenches his fists.

"You? Seriously?" Vic laughs loudly and all the other kids that are standing around stop to stare.

"Maybe this will clear things up for you." With that, Wally reels back and lets his fist connect with Vic's Jaw. "You've hurt him one too many times." He screams.

"You just made a huge mistake." Vic punches Wally and he stumbles back.

"Wally stop please!" I catch his arm but he only yanks away and steps even closer to Vic. "Wally!" I scream when Vic punches Wally so hard that Wally's sprawls out on the floor.

"Dick come on." I look up to see Conner standing worriedly beside me. "I'll handle this, just go." he nods over towards the spot where Megan and Artemis are standing.

"No!" I pull away when he tries to pull me back and step forward until I'm right by the two fighting teens.

"That's enough!" I scream and pull my fist back before letting it snap against Vic's temple. The junior only gasps before collapsing.

I look up and see most of the school watching in utter shock.

"Richard." I look to my right and see Maggie starring.

To my left, Wally's sitting up and leaning on his elbows while Conner tries to get him to stand up.

"Let's go." I growl and step over Wally.

"Dick." Wally mumbles and stands up quickly before following me.

"The kid can't even fight his own battles." I hear someone say when I walk past them.

"He has to have some poor kid hold Vic down just to get in a punch." Another one mumbles.

"Dick will you hold on?" I hear Wally calling out as I march my way out of Gotham Academy's gates and towards Wayne Manor.

"I can't believe you just did that Wally!" I turn and glare at him when we reach the front door to the Manor. "Why were you guys even there! I was supposed to meet you at the mountain!" I scream and watch him wipe away some blood before sighing.

"We wanted to surprise you." He mumbles and rubs the back of his neck.

"Surprise! Well guess what! That was the absolute _worst_ birthday surprise ever!" I scream angrily. But I wasn't done yet; oh no. "Everything was fine but you had to butt in!"

"Nothing was fine about that Dick! That guy's been torturing you since your first day of High School!" Wally argues and frowns.

"I don't care Wally! I just wanted to be normal!"

"Normal? Being that guy's punching bag doesn't make you normal Dick!"

"Well now things are going to get even worse! Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about you!" he bellows out and fumes. "You're so obvious to the world around you Richard! Even Megan can see what's going on yet you don't notice anything!" he starts pacing on the porch and mutters under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I cross my arms.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to suddenly realize that the guy you've loved since you were eleven is being bullied? Do you realize what it feels like to see that person bruised and bloody because of some jerk? No you don't!" Wally stops right in front of me and takes a ragged breath.

"for the past five months I've watch you come to the mountain with black eyes, bruised ribs, busted lips, and worse; not because of the joker or any of those guys but because of some high school punk! And what hurts the most is that you could have stopped him but you didn't!" he screams and I suddenly feel the anger flow out of me as I listen to Wally confess.

"Wally calm down." I say softly and place a hand on his chest.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down Richard!"

Oh no. I watch him breathe heavily as he paces. His figure vibrates with anger and every time he says my name he says Richard.

"Wally?" I stop his pacing and take a shaking hand in both of mine.

"I wanted to protect you Richard" he whimpers softly as he finally lets tears slide down his freckled cheeks.

"Wally I just wanted to be able to leave the Robin life behind for a few hours. And if being bullied was the only way I could do that I was going to take it…but not anymore. I promise. Just please don't cry." I find myself lifting my hands and pulling the sleeves over my fingers before brushing away the tears with said covered finger.

"Swear to me you won't let that guy touch you ever again." He says and grabs my wrists tightly.

"I swear Wally. Now come on, it's my fourteenth birthday and I want to have some fun." I say as I try to pull my hands free. But Wally will have none of that. Instead of letting me pull away, he pulls me closer and…smashes his lips onto mine.

Only when I lean into him does Wally finally let go of my wrists. I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Only when we hear clapping and cheers do we pull away form each other. Wally's smiling widely and I'm looking over in shock to find my three brothers and the rest of the team responding to what just happened.

"I knew it!" Jason screams and points with a wide smirk.

"Dick has a boyfriend?" Tim asks with wide eyes.

"eww…and with Wally." Damian scrunches up his nose with a chuckle and tries to act serious about this but eventually smiles slightly.

"About time you two came around!" Artemis smirks and nods in approval.

"They are so weird." Wally whispers as he stares them and I nod in agreement. "Happy birthday." He turns back to me with a small smile and pulls out a foils wrapped box from his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to do this Wally." I groan and attempt to push the box away but he only takes my hand and hands me the box.

"Please just open it?" he asks and smiles.

"awl!" Megan squeals happily and Artemis chuckles as I tear away the wrapping paper.

Inside I find a clear box with a red MP3 player inside.

"I loaded it with all your favorite songs already." Wally says with a proud smile.

"Wally I don't know what to say." I mumble softly and take the small rectangle out form the box.

"Just kiss him and get this over with." Damian groans as he walks back inside with Jason close behind.

"I wonder what Bruce is going to say. Do you want to play with me?" Tim looks up at Conner and smiles cutely at the larger boy.

Conner glances at us with a raised eyebrow and sighs after we all nod encouragingly.

"Sure." He mumbles and the six year old eagerly drags the much larger male into the Mansion.

"I'll go make sure Conner isn't killed or something." Artemis mumbles and follows them inside. After a few seconds the others nod and quickly follow.

"He has a point you know; what _will_ Bruce say?" Wally mumbles and sits us down on the steps.

"Let _me_ worry about that." I say and chuckle when he nods and leans down to catch my lips in his again.


	3. Doctor

(Fourteen- Dick, sixteen-Wally)

WALLY

Coughs echoed through the halls of the cave and as soon as I heard my little bird whimper I sped up to the point I was sure if I sped up just a bit more I'd break the time barrier.

"Rob?" I burst through the door and turn my head to find said boy lying weakly in his bed. The small and newly turned fourteen year old was curled into a ball, hiding under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

"W-Wally?" he mumbles and turns his mask covered face towards me.

"Hey…you look awful!" I blurt out and make my way over to my red eyed, flushing, little bird.

"Gee thanks, that's what every guy wants to hear from their boyfriend." Robin mumbles.

His voice is nazzely due to his stuffed up nose, his eyes are red and puffy from lack of sleep, and his cheeks are a bright red form the high fever he's currently running.

"Sorry" I mumble and make my way over. I start to remove some of the blankets but stop when Dick whimpers and waves my hands away.

"Wally don't, please? I'm cold." He mumbles and pulls the multiple blankets closer to his shaking body.

"But you're sweating." I say and wipe away the thin sheen of glossy liquid from his forehead, cheeks, and neck.

"It'll help rid me of the virus." He mutters and sighs.

"Dick you need medicine…have you taken any?" I ask when I look around the room and find nothing that could help him get rid of that nasty cold.

"No…" Robin mumbles and lowers himself deeper into his blanket mountain.

"I'll be right back." I say and run at top speed towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Robin?" I jump when Superboy speaks from behind me as I try and grab all the cold medicine and a few bottles of water.

"God Supey, how's about making some noise huh?" I mumble and quickly grab a bottle from the cabinet.

"What's wrong with him?" the clone demands stiffly.

"He's running a temperature and he has a cold." I answer and make my way towards Dick's room before Superboy can ask any more questions.

"Wally?" as soon as I enter the room I make sure to lock the door and take out the Nyquil bottle.

"Yeah?" I mumble and pour the liquid into the plastic cup.

"Gross." Richard mutters and scrunches up his nose when he sees the thick-ish red liquid flow.

"It'll make you feel better." I reassure and walk over to him.

"Do I have too?" he whines and sits up non-the-less.

"Yes! Bruce agreed not to come over, only if I take good care of you." I say and take his unnaturally pale hand.

"You called Bruce?" Dick takes the hint and grabs the small plastic cup.

"Yeah, I told him you had a fever and he agreed to let me handle it." I mumble, summing up the three hour argument in one simple sentence.

"Ick!" Dick groans after drinking the medicine.

"Here, this will help." I say and uncap a bottle of water for him. He chugs down the water and sighs when he finishes the bottle.

"better." He nods slightly and suddenly drops to lean against my chest.

"Whoa, you okay?" I catch him and sit on the bed.

"Wally will you stay here tonight?" he asks and hugs my waist as tightly as his weak arms can.

"I don't think I have much of a choice Dick." I run my hand through his hair and sigh when I feel it's slightly damp. "Come on, you need to take a shower." I stand up and pluck him off the bed bridal style.

"No!" he groans and buries his face in the crook on my neck.

"Yes. You're all sweaty." I mumble and walk into the bathroom that's connected to his room. I turn on the faucet and place him on the counter beside the sink.

He slumps slightly and I slip his sweaty T-shirt over his head slowly.

"Wally I'm sleepy." He grumbles and frowns tiredly.

"Just a quick shower and you can sleep. Okay?" he sighs before nodding and hopping off the counter. He slips off his sweat pants and motions for me to turn around. I grin and follow orders.

"Wait outside West." He mumbles after slipping under the running water.

"Okay." I close the door behind me and head towards the bed.

While listening to the water run, I start disposing of the sweaty blankets. I remake the bed with new sheets and sigh in relief when Dick walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What…did you do?" he frowns at the green sheets that have replaced his red ones.

"You don't like it?" I ask and glance down at the covers.

"I don't have a problem with it I just didn't expect you to do it." He mumbles and walks over to his closet. "Um…turn around please?" I nod and turn.

Even though me and the boy wonder have been dating for the past two and a half months, he's just barely gotten up the courage to allow me to see his chest and stomach. I of course didn't really have a problem with that; I mean the guy was barely fourteen. I did have a problem with the fact that he'd close his eyes every time I'm shirtless around him though.

Most people think that the Boy Wonder is a snarky, confident, bad ass. But that's only on the field. In real life he's Dick Grayson. He's shy, and young, and self cautious, and extremely fluster-able.

"I'm done." His voice interrupts my thoughts and I plop down onto the bed. Out of nowhere though there's a pressure on my chest and I'm lying down.

"Walls?" I hear Dick mumble against the skin on my neck. His wet hair brushes against my cheeks and I smile widely at the feeling.

"Yeah?" I wrap my arm around his tiny waist and use my free hand to fix his messy hair.

"I love you." His small voice rings in my ears and I feel my cheeks lift in a wide smile as my heart beat quickens.

"I love you too Dick. Now let's get you to bed." I flip our positions so that he's lying comfortably against the mattress.

"It's not even eight yet!" he says after glancing at his clock.

"But you're tired." I say and get off of him.

"You're gonna stay right?" he asks as I lift the covers to hug his small body.

"Of course." I say and kneel down so that we're eye level. "Your temperature's going away." I say after pressing my lips to his forehead.

"How would you know that by kissing my skin?" he frowns and yawns.

"Lip tissue is the most sensitive on your body. It's why moms kiss their kids to check their temperature." I explain and smile when he blushes.

"I didn't know you were a doctor." He smiles slightly.

"pfft. Heck yeah. I got my medical license the day I helped Alfred take care of you when you had that kidney infection when you were ten." I watch him blush even brighter before chuckling.

"Shut up." He hits my shoulder softly.

"Go to sleep Dick." I whispers and kiss his red cheek before running my hand through his hair.

"Okay." He sighs and curls up under the blankets.

I watch him for a few minutes and wait until his breathing evens out before standing.

"Wally?" there's a knock on the door and when I answer, I see Conner standing there nervously.

"What's up?" I ask and look back to my slumbering bird.

"We have a mission." He mumbles and sends me an apologetic look.

"Now?"

"Yes…Batman wants us in the training room now."

With one final glance at Dick I sigh and walk out.

DICK:

I wake up to the sound of feet shuffling across the carpet heavily.

"Wally?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look up to see said redhead pulling off his cowl.

"Hey." He sighs and plops down beside me.

"I thought you were gonna stay." I say as he kicks off his shoes and starts removing his costume.

"I was, but then Supey came and told me we had a mission." He grumbles.

"Hmm…come here." I say after he changes into the pajamas that are thrown over my desk.

"I'm coming." He smiles slightly and crawls into bed beside me.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" I ask when I lay my head in his shoulder.

"Don't ask." He sighs and wraps a protective arm around my body.

"m'kay." I feel my eyes close and I drift off…but not before I hear Wally mutter something under his breath.

"And Doctor West cures his little bird yet again." I let out a small chuckle before I fall asleep.


	4. Family

**CAUTION: this chapter includes DamianxJason, Fluffy TimxConner, as well as DickxWally. **

Dick

"all I'm saying is that maybe if you just tried to keep yourself organized you'd get more stuff done." I mutter as I pick up Wally's dirty clothes from his floor.

"You know I can't stay clean. Even if my life depended on it!" Wally says and takes the clothes in my arms with a sigh. "Who cares if my room's a mess anyway?" he dumps the clothes in his hamper and moves towards me.

I start making his bed and he groans with annoyance.

"Will you just leave it? I want to leave already!" he crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently.

"The ceremony doesn't start until five Wally. It's not even three yet." I say and toss his pillows neatly back onto the bed.

"Well why can't we just take Conner over so that Tim can play with him or something?" Wally asks and sits down.

"Why are you so eager to go over there?" I ask and sit down next to him. He only holds himself back for a few seconds though before he lifts me and sets me down on his lap.

"I just am! I mean Bruce himself invited me to tag along, do realize what big of an honor that is?" Wally says happily and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, come on. Let's go ask Conner if he wants to come." I say and stand up.

"Yes!" he cheers and happily runs to the living room where we find Conner staring at the static filled TV with a frown.

"Hey Conner, we're heading to Gotham. You want to come with?" I ask and slip on my jacket.

"Sure." He nods and stands up with a sigh.

WALLY:

As soon as we walk into the big house Tim's running down the stairs happily.

"Dick! Wally! Conner!" he calls and eagerly hugs Dick before moving on to clasp onto Conner's hand.

"Hey Tim. Careful! Don't break him!" I call out as Tim drags the clone away with a giggle.

"…wii game! We can play and I can teach you how to work the controllers!" Tim says as they walk up the stairs.

"Come on." Dick grabs my hand and I let him pull me up the stairs slowly.

"Where are we going?" I ask when we pass his room.

"I want to show you something." I smiles up at me and turns towards the library. "You know how you said that my brothers have been acting weirder than usual?" he asks with a small smile.

"yea." I nod and he opens the door just a crack.

"I think I found out why." He pulls me over so that I could peek inside and what I see leaves me speechless.

There, standing in front of a few shelves fill with books stand Damian and Jason. Damian's holding up a book and reading a few sentences while Jason stands behind him with his arms wrapped around the younger's waist as he trails kissing down Damian's neck.

"Jay quit it, I can't concentrate." Damian murmurs and turns the page of his book.

"That's the point Damian." Jason chuckles when Damian shivers and holds the younger boy tighter.

"When did this happen?" I ask and look over at Dick.

"I have no idea. I just know that ever since this started both of them have been nicer!" Dick whispers and shuts the door.

"Does Bruce know?" I ask and start walking away from the doors.

"Bruce knows everything remember?" Dick says and smirks.

"True. Come on, let's go see what Tim's doing with Conner." I say and let Dick lead me towards the younger kid's room.

"No Conner! That's the button you push to jump! This is the button you use to run." Tim's voice echoes out through hall way and when we reach our destination I have to hold back a chuckle.

We all knew that Tim had Conner wrapped around his little finger and this was proof of just that!

Usually, Conner never participated when Dick and I played video games. Yet here he was, allowing Dick's little brother to show him how to work a Wii remote.

"I don't get it." He grumbles and pushes the button again with frustration.

"You will! I promise! You just have to try harder." Tim says and wraps both his hands around Conner's larger one before starting to position the clone's finger on the correct buttons.

"Master Timothy, it's time for you to begin Dressing for your ceremony." Alfred appears behind us and Tim sighs sadly before letting go of Conner.

"Can't this wait a few more minutes? We don't have to leave until Four!" I look up at the clock and feel my eyes widen when I see it's already three.

"I'm afraid not. Come now." Alfred smiles slightly and ushers Tim out of his room.

"I should start getting ready too." Dick mumbles and sighs.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the cave at three thirty right?" I ask and wait for him to nod before kissing him quickly and grabbing Conner's arm. "Come on Conner." I hold back a laugh when he tosses the remote onto Tim's bed with a sigh of relief.

"Bye!" Dick calls after us.

DICK

At 3:25 I make my way down to the Bat Cave and position myself in front of our Zeta Beam. I wait to hear the familiar Hum and shut my eyes as I step into the big machine.

When I open them again, I'm in the cave and I happily walk to Wally's room.

"Come in!" he calls out after I knock and when I enter the room, I find Wally struggling with his tie.

"Here, let me help." I move his hands and easily loop the ends perfectly. I move it and straighten his button up before sighing and bending down.

"Whoa! What you doing?" he asks when I start to unbuckle his belt.

"These are too loose Wally." I say and tighten the belt slightly.

"Well don't choke me please?" he mumbles and I chuckle softly.

"there." I say and take a step back to admire the way Wally's red button up compliments his Green eyes and red hair.

"Not bad right?" he plays with his tie and sighs before running a hand through his hair.

"Not bad at all Wally." I say and sigh before face palming with a smile. "Wally don't do that." I make my way over and start moving his hair so that it wasn't poking out in every direction. When I'm done, his hair is swept perfectly and he actually looks like a possible Gotham Academy student.

"We should get going." He says and looks over at his night stand to check his clock.

"There's one more thing I want to give you." I say and reach into my pocket.

"What?" he frowns slightly and I pull out my gift.

"this." I unwrap the box and hold up the black and gold watch.

"whoa." He breaths out and smiles widely. "Seriously?" he asks and gently takes it form my hand.

"Yeah. Here, I'll put it on for you." I say and start to clasp it onto his wrist.

"Thanks…really I don't know what to say." He mumbles and looks don at the watch in awe.

"Come on, we can't be late." I say and pull him out of the room.

"Whoa. Where are you two going?" Artemis stares at the two of us with a smile and arched eyebrow.

"Somewhere." Wally smiles and we make our way over to the Zeta Beam.

"Bye you guys!" Megan calls over.

"Tell Tim I said congratulations." Conner mumbles with a small smile.

"Will do." I call out as we walk towards the beam.

WALLY:

The Moving up Ceremony goes well and when Tim's name is called he has Jason, Damian, Bruce, Dick, and I cheering him on. I was a bit surprised when we arrived to see so much done just for a few second graders who are moving up to the third grade but hey, it's for Gotham Academy kids right?

"And now we welcome the chosen family member to come up and present to our wonderful children their primary school diplomas." The principal speaks into the microphone and I watch different people stand start to walk up to the stage.

"Go on Wally." I hear Bruce whisper next to me.

"What?" I frown and look up at him.

"We were supposed to pick a family member to present Tim's diploma." Bruce explains.

"And we picked you." Damien continues.

"It was originally supposed to be Conner since Tim likes him so much." Dick mumbles with a blush.

"But Tim decided that he'd rather have you give it to him since you're the first one of Dick's…love companions…who's actually nice to him." Jason lifts me up and pushes me towards the stage. I catch myself before I fall and I smile slightly at the teacher who hands me a small rolled up piece of paper.

"thanks." I mumble and make my way over to stand next to Tim like all the other family members.

"anyone else? No? good! Let's start with having our kids explain who's up on the stage with them." The first kid on the line says that it's his dad because he's his hero, the next says that her older brother because he's always there for her, and so on until finally it's Tim's turn.

"Up next is Timothy Drake-Wayne." The principal announces. The teacher hands Tim the microphone and I look down at the boy with a small smile.

"This is Wally, my older brother's boyfriend. He's up here because from the very first second he met me, he's treated me like his own little brother unlike all the other girls Dick's brought home to introduce to us." Tim starts off and as soon as the audience hears 'Boyfriend' they hush up. "Wally's the best older brother anyone could ever ask for! He's funny, and nice, and always plays with you even when he's tired and just wants to be with my brother." Some of the parents chuckle softly but Tim keeps going.

"Wally's family. My Daddy, Bruce, he's taught me that family isn't the people who are blood related to you. Family is the people who you love and look out for. That's why Wally's here. I know that I love Wally like I love my other brothers, Jason, Damian, Dick, and Conner." Tim takes my hand and smiles widely up at me. I smile back and hear the whole auditorium explode with applause and cheers and mostly girls crying 'Aww' but I don't care that all the attention is ne us because Tim just said that he accepted me into the bat family, something I honestly want to all my heart.

Introductions go on until the last kid goes and then we're told to hand over the diplomas. Which we do of course. After that we're all told to sit down where we're supposed to and I head back to sit between Dick and Bruce.

"How are you feeling?" Dick takes my hand gently with a smile and I blush before smiling back.

"I didn't know he'd say that." I say and look at the rest of Dick's family.

"Neither did we." Jason says.

"He called me Daddy." Bruce whispers with a tiny smile.

"He called Conner his brother." Damian chuckles.

The rest of the ceremony is pretty boring and I sigh in gratitude when we're finally allowed to leave.

DICK:

In the limo, Tim's talking happily about the year to come and about how much he can't wait to show Conner his new diploma.

"I bet he'll be so jealous! Conner says that he doesn't get his diploma until he turns eighteen!" Tim babbles on and I smile as I watch him.

"So Tim, Wally's your brother huh?" Jason teases and Tim smiles widely as he nods.

"Yeah! Wally's the best older brother too! Well second best. Dick's the best." He smiles up at me and chuckles as I nod.

"Ooh! Burn!" Wally points and laughs at Damian who's glaring at Tim.

"I thought I was the second best!" he screams.

"Well…you're the fourth. Conner's before you." Tim nods and scoots closer to Wally for protection.

"Just be happy you're not last." Jason mumbles and wraps an arm around Damian's shoulder with a grin.

"Daddy?" we all stop talking when Tim's happy voice rings out softly. Bruce's head snaps up to look at the small boy and he smiles slightly before wrapping his fingers around the child's hand gently.

"Yes, Tim?" he answer and nods.

"Can I please go with Dick and Wally when they go to the cave? _Please_?" he asks and widens his eyes innocently.

"Tim you know you're too young." Bruce sighs and shakes his head.

"But I'll have Wally and Dick to protect me. And if you come too then it won't be dangerous!" Tim counters and sniffles softly.

"Tim maybe some other time."

"No, I want to show Conner my diploma. Please?" Tim looks over at Wally and I for help and I sigh when Wally breaks and speaks.

"Bruce it's fine really. Dick and I can take care of him. besides, it's not like he's going to cause trouble." Wally says and nods slightly.

"Yeah. We were just going to spend some alone time together for the first time in a month. It's no big deal." I mumble and sigh.

"Dick…I'm sorry but you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes." Wally whispers into my ear and takes my hand. I only nod and look up at Bruce for an answer.

"Fine. But I expect him to be back at home fed, bathed, and happy tomorrow when I get home. Understood?" Bruce says and Wally smiles widely as Tim cheers.

CONNER:

It was awkward, I knew that. The silence that filled the cave wasn't comfortable and I was scared to even turn around. Megan and I had hit some bumps along the road of our relationship and we had decided to call it quits. Artemis and Kaldur were out and that left me alone with said Martian.

"Will you pass me the sugar?" he voice rings through the quiet room and I look up form my plate to see her staring at the bag of sugar in front of me.

"Sure." I say and stand with the bag in hand.

As soon as I meet her eyes though I'm saved from the speech I know she's about to give by the monotone voice calling out the names of Wally and Dick.

"Can I go show him? Please Wally?" my head snaps to look over and I smile widely when I catch a glimpse of familiar dark hair by the counter between Dick and Wally as they make their way towards us. The smaller boy was far too short to peek over the counter Dick and Wally had stopped by so all I could see was the very tips of his hair but the familiar heartbeat was all I needed to hear.

"Go ahead Tim." Dick chuckles and I kneel down to embrace Tim when he runs over to me.

"Conner! Look!" Tim shouts as I lift him up and he shows me his rolled up diploma with pride.

"Congrats Tim. Come on, let's go frame it like I promised." I say and start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Wally calls over and holds out a back pack.

"What's this?" I ask but take it anyway.

"His stuff. You're babysitting him." The ginger smiles widely.

"Yay!" Tim giggles and hugs my neck with glee.

I'm prepared to deny it…up until I hear Tim giggle and feel his heartbeat against my skin. I break with a sigh and nod as I walk to my room.

"Alright, here we are." I drop him onto my bed playfully and he laughs before making his way over to lie against my pillows.

"Conner?" he asks as I dig through his bag and pull out his PJ's.

"Yeah?" I say and start removing his tie and fancy button up.

"Do you love anyone?" I freeze at this and look at the young boy in shock.

"What?"

He finishes pulling of his shirt and slips on his Tee with ease.

"Dick says that if you don't love anyone…then your life won't be complete. Do you love anyone?" he asks as he pulls on his Superman Symbol PJ pants.

"Yeah Tim. Of course I love someone." I sit next to him and he looks up at me with interest.

"I love you don't I?" he laughs at this and nods as he hugs my waist.

"I love you too Conner. You're my big brother!" he says and yawns softly.

"Maybe you should get to sleep." I say and his eyes widen with horror.

"No! Daddy finally let me come over and I'm not going to sleep until you play with me…please?" he finishes with a sheepish smile.

"fine." I give in with a sigh and he pulls me into an even tighter hug.

"Thanks Conner."

WALLY:

"Will you hold still?" Dick mutters against my lips.

"Hey you're shaking just as badly." I smile when his cheeks brighten even more than they were.

"I have a good reason."

"You've got a good reason to be clumsy?" I catch his fumbling fingers and help him with the buttons of my shirt.

"Yes. I'm not used to this Walls." His cold fingers trace patterns on the skin of my stomach and I let out a chuckle when his nails ghost past my navel.

"I'll stop moving if you relax Dick. No one's going to find us." I say and sigh when he pushes me gently until I'm lying on my back next to him.

"Maybe when I don't have to worry about my younger brother okay?" he asks and pecks my lips softly.

"Promise?" I feel his finger start to button up my shirt again.

"Promise." He re-ties his tie that I thought I'd thrown somewhere and sighs as we both stand up from the sandy beach I had dragged him out to.

"Come on. If we're lucky, Conner played with him long enough for Tim to be wiped out." I say and take him hand.

"And if he is?" Dick smiles slightly when I chuckle.

"Well then that gives me more time to be alone with you."

When we walk into the kitchen, I hear familiar giggles.

"stop Tim! No don't do that it'll…drop." I hear a small pop and I finally catch a glimpse of Conner, I see a small white body sitting in front of him.

"What happened in here?" Dick mutters and looks at what seemed to be cake batter all over the walls and table.

"We were trying to bake." I look down and see the white body looking up at us.

"Tim?" I ask and wipe away the flour that's covering his face.

"I tried to warn him." Conner mumbles and picks up the ghostly looking boy.

"Hey have you guys seen- what happened in here?" Artemis walks in and looks around in shock.

"I'm going to go get Tim cleaned up." Conner sighs.

"Tim?" Artemis frowns and her eyes flash to the boy in Conner's arms. "Aww!" she smiles and walks over to him. "He's so cute." She chuckles.

Tim stares at her with wide eyes and a small smile.

"Conner will you please get him cleaned up? Wally and I will clean this mess up." Dick says and starts sweeping up the flour.

"Sure." Conner walks out with a grateful sigh.

"Come on Wally." Dick calls and I look over to see him bent over trying to sweep the flour into a dustpan.

"Here, I'll help." I say and grab the broom.

"thanks." He tosses the powdery substance into the trash bin and moves on to clean up the egg shells that litter the table.

I look over and see the bowl of left over batter. With a grin I grab the bowl and walk over to Dick.

"boo." One arm wraps around his waist and the over holds the bowl tightly.

He jumps in shock and sighs when he realizes who It is.

"Don't do that." He mumbles and throws the eggs and flour bag away.

"fine." I let him go and dip a few fingers into the chocolate batter.

"thanks." He turns to face me and gasps when my fingers slip over his forehead and cheek.

"Oops. My fingers slipped." I smile when he glares and gasp when his own fingers swipe some batter onto my neck and cheek.

"Same here." I smirk and cup my hand to pull some of the gooey substance out of the bowl.

"You wouldn't." he stares wide eyes and I throw the hand full at him.

The next few minutes are filled with a batter fight and then the next thing I know we're both laughing and Dick's in my arms.

"we were supposed to clean this mess up." He chuckles and leans into me.

What happened next shocks both of us but…pleases at the same time. My head dips down and my lips cover a small part of his neck where there's some batter. I lick it up and he freezes for a few moments before relaxing.

"Wally, what you doing?" he asks softly as I move on to another part of his skin.

"cleaning." I mumble half heartedly, too busy tasting chocolate and…well _him_.

"_Ahem_." We both jump and turn to see Superman standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"We're…cleaning." Dick mumbles softly and pulls away to continue cleaning up the batter.

"Bruce told me Tim's here." Clark says awkwardly.

"Yeah. He's with Conner." I say and move to start wiping away the goop on the fridge.

"thanks." With that, we're left alone again.

"Dick-"

"Clean first and then fun Wally." Dick cuts me off and smiles slightly over at me.

"deal." I agree with a grin.


End file.
